Lah and the Werehog
by Federal Undercover Vehicle
Summary: When Sonic the werehog is cold and enters a notorious mansion, what will happen to the werehog? Will Sonic be single when he exits the mansion? (Sonic the Werehog X Lah the Ghost) ((Lah the ghost is cannon, she's in The night of the werehog!))


This must be the first Lah the ghost story in the fanfiction. Just watch Sonic: Night of the Werehog and it's that ghost girl who laughs at pictures and is in love with Sonic the Werehog. ON TO THE STORY! ~Federal Undercover Vehicle out!

* * *

The rain poured down with relentless force against the quills of the remnants of Sonic the Hedgehog and lightning struck without care at the uninviting landscape. The night was a stormy mess and Sonic had transformed into a werehog making his nigh even worse. Sonic stumped forward in hope of finding shelter, but all he could see in his field of view were countless dead trees and crows gawking at the werehog as Sonic made his way through. About 20 minutes past and the weather still continued to pound on him as Sonic searched for a shelter. He found a Shelter and he observed it. It was a 3 storey mansion in which looked abandoned. For Sonic, it was enough for him to stay for the night until the weather subsides.

As Sonic made his way to the front door, he could hear the floorboard creaking and the wind howling as little needles of rain slammed at Sonic's back. When he made it up the staircase to the door, he gave the door three hard knocks. With no one answering, he went in. When he entered, he saw the mansion neatly organized, except it was covered in a layer of white cobwebs for it being unused. Strangely, Sonic say the fireplace in the main hall of the mansion still burning and he felt as if someone else was there. Little did he know that he was being watched by someone who'd change his life.

Feeling invited, he made his way to the lit fireplace. There was a lavender sofa and a coffee table facing the fireplace in which above the fireplace was a portrait of a Family which most likely inhabited the mansion before they abandoned. Sonic sat down and he began to doze off. He felt comfortable despite being in an abandoned mansion. It was a perfect scene for Sonic. A nice couch, the fireplace burning calmly, and the sound of rain. He was truly resting and he was pretty relaxed. There was nothing that could stop this and Sonic lost all of his worries and the feeling of company subsided and he just sat there and examined the portrait. Completely unknown to the fact of what is to come.

Meanwhile, there was a feminine ghost who was stalking Sonic, in hope of scaring the werehog. Since her two admirers can't do anything properly, she went to do the work herself in making the werehog scream. However, it backfired. As soon as she saw Sonic, she fell in love with him. She couldn't let this pass. She knew she had this night and this night only to make her move and be with Sonic. Unlike any other times she saw an attractive male enter the mansion, she felt a bit different. Slowly this was driving her insane. What she felt was Hunger and horniness.

"I am not going to let this slip through me!" Said the female ghost.

She devised a plan and she was very determined to not fail this. After her plan formed, she faded into the wall and her plan had started.

While Sonic was relaxing and the fireplace was burning, the female ghost floated down towards the main hall and she floated behind Sonic. She was very anxious and she was beginning to shudder. She was wet for Sonic and his scent was driving her over the roof. She wanted him as soon as possible, but she held her conscious and she continued to get closer to Sonic. That was interrupted by Sonic snapping back into reality and jumping out of the couch.

All Sonic could do is growl, despite this, this couldn't affect her efforts to get Sonic.

"Shhhhhh..." The female ghost hushed, "I don't want to hurt you...I want you to feel welcome..."

Sonic Still was stiff, he didn't move nor did he completely trust her. She slowly floated towards him.

"You can stay as long as you wish..." She said, "But I need one thing from you."

Sonic was confused, yet he still wasn't sure about this non-hostile attitude that came from her, but he listened.

"I need a favor done...and you look like you can do that favor..." She said. "My name's Lah and I am in need of some relaxation and maybe you are up to the job?"

Lah giggled seductively, it took Sonic a minute as she made some sexy poses and Sonic smiled deviously.

At that point, Lah knew she unlocked a part of him and Lah realized she may had made a mistake. Sonic, using his force, he lifted Lah up and pinned her down onto the couch. Sonic stared at the teen ghost and he smiled yet again. Lah blushed and she started making moaning noises to turn on Sonic. Sonic the Werehog took her dress and shredded it without even trying and made her undergarments into a pile of ripped fabric. To make Lah horny, Sonic started to lick her mouth, she was confused of this, but she liked it a lot. She felt his hands forcefully exploring her body and despite the excessive force, she liked it.

After this, Sonic was growing impatient and he stopped kissing her and he took his member out. The size made Lah quiet in amazement as she tried to go for his member. It was so large, she knew this would mean a lot in her body. Sonic was quickly getting impatient and he nodded for her to do something. Lah took hold of his member and she started to give a handjob. She started slow, to taunt the werehog, and Sonic started to make her increase her speed. Lah then started to lick the tip of Sonic's member in desperation and Sonic made her go deeper. About halfway into the blowjob session, Sonic took her head and he controlled the speed. Lah was lost for words, she was enjoying this more than the times she saw kids getting scared.

As Sonic was forcing his member into her mouth, Lah noticed the twitching of his member, followed by more aggressive grunts and growls. He increased in speed and as soon as he hit his peek, he came with a load roar. Shooting cum all over her face and boobs. She was covered. She moaned in satisfaction as she felt the cum oozing down her body. She was very happy, but it wasn't over, the fun has just started.

Sonic grabbed Lah and forced her to lay down on her stomach and he pinned her down. He took his member and he slowly inserted into Lah's wet pussy. With every inch, there was pleasure, and despite the presence of pain, the pleasure took over. She was moaning loud as Sonic managed to insert his whole member with a loud satisfaction groan. Then Sonic started to thrust into her pussy. She was moaning for every thrust and while being pinned down, she managed to thrust her self into Sonic to intensify the pleasure. In no time, Sonic was humping Lah very fast and she was taking it all the way. At one point, she felt certain that she was his and he marked his mate and he was enjoying it just as much as her.

Over time, Sonic was again close to reaching his peak and Lah was certain that she wasn't on birth control so she made Sonic to pull out and She started to moan as Sonic started to stroke his member at her butt. Lah was very hot and excited for this and after five pumps, Sonic unleashed into Lah, covering her butt. Sonic fell down on top of her and the two snuggled for the rest of the night.

* * *

Wow, someone likes it rough... anyways, I owned nothing of that story, and Rate and review! Federal Undercover Vehicle Out~~


End file.
